¡Aun hay tiempo!
by pattivero
Summary: CUANDO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA CHICA QUE QUIERES NO ES LA QUE AMAS! y que la que te ama nunca la viste en realidad...Hinata se dará cuenta que para amar a alguien no es suficiente solo hacerlo tu! hasta el corazón mas enamorado se cansa de esperar! "prohibida adaptación o copia alguna"
1. Chapter 1

Allí estoy parada en el medio de su batalla ,que he convertido en la mía, no se si estoy siendo egoísta o ilusa pero estar frente al enemigo mas poderoso que ha enfrentado konoha y con el a mis pies maniatado como si fuera un animal, saltar en su defensa ha sido mas que nada un impulso de mi estúpido corazón. Aun así me grita que me baya, y yo solo se que si el muere yo no podre seguir en un mundo en el que se que el no esta, no estara mas... egoísta no! . Pues si voy a morir lo ultimo que quiero hacer es estar cerca de Naruto kun y decirle que lo amo que gracias a el, a su sonrisa hoy me he convertido en la persona que quiero ser . Ese ser tan peligroso no puede creer que este parada frente a el con la cara cubierta de sangre después de recibir solo roses de su poder me mira con su cara que no muestra ni ápice de exprecion y me pregunta con un tono de voz tan baja y calmada que no parece que estuviera en el escenario de muerte y destrucción que el mismo a provocado.

_"¿Por que? por que te enfrentas a mi cuando sabes que vas a morir "

Yo solo pienso en llegar hasta el para ayudarlo, para que mis últimos minutos no sean en vano lo ultimo que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome con desesperación, como si no supiera que hacer y luego sentí una gran fuerza que me elevo hasta lo alto para luego dejarme caer con fuerza...

Abro mis ojos lentamente y veo el techo blanco impoluto de mi habitación reconstruida y una leve brisa se cuela por mi ventana entre abierta al igual que la melodía de los pájaros al amanecer, entonces mi mente regresa al presente, ya han pasado 6 meses desde la guerra que destruyo casi en su totalidad la tierra del fuego! y yo aun tengo esos sueños donde casi muero donde le confesé a el mis sentimientos, no esperaba una respuesta de su parte ya que no creí que viviría como para tenerla. No le he vuelto a ver desde el funeral de los caídos en guerra que quiso en silencio brindarme su apoyo por la muerte de Neji nissan, supongo que ahora que es una persona tan solicitada y popular no solo en Konoha si no en todo el mundo por ser el héroe mas destacado de la 4 guerra Ninja, supongo que debo seguir adelante al igual que el ,que todos ... la reconstrucción de la aldea ha ido lenta pero segura todos siempre tenemos que hacer me imagino que el aun mas, lo ultimo que supe fue que la sr Tsunade le había reingertado su brazo con las células de Hashirama Senju , es obvio que no va a sacar un tiempo para hablar conmigo que he sido prácticamente invisible para el toda la vida... después de tanto divagar en mi mente mientras me preparo para iniciar el día salgo finalmente de mi habitación me miro en el espejo que esta aun lado mi cama para darme cuenta que no he cambiado mucho, se puede decir que aun que ya no uso mi sudadera tres tallas mas grandes mis ropa no reflejan mucho de mi supongo que solo soy una sobreviviente mas con el cabello hasta la cintura, bajo a la planta baja de mi casa y en el comedor esta mi hermana Hanabi comiendo un tazón de avena el olor a canela espolvoreada sobre el mismo cala hasta mis fosas nasales despertando mi apetito de inmediato.

_Buenos días Hanabi chan

_Buenos días, vas a desayunar?

_Si huele muy bien y papa ?

_supongo que ha salido desde temprano no lo he visto desde que me levante, por cierto tu amigo te esta esperando afuera desde hace un rato.

De repente me atraganto con la avena deliciosa espolvoreada con canela como si volviera a mi mente lo que he olvidado.

_¡kiba kun ! no puede ser.

Digo terminando de tragar y tomando un gran trago del delicioso jugo de naranja natural para salir corriendo como una loca hasta llegar al portón de la casa donde encuentro a ko parado como una estatua de mil años.

_¡Buenos días Ko!

Le digo con una pequeña reverencia.

_Buenos días Hinata sama

ko es tan formal y pensar que paso mas tiempo conmigo en mi niñez que mi propio padre.

_La están esperando desde temprano.

y abre el portón y me hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que mire a kiba kun sentado en una piedra a la sombra de un gran pedazo de tronco de lo que fue alguna vez un árbol .

_Le dije que podía esperar aquí pero declino.

_Esta bien ko gracias.

Y salgo apurada al encuentro de mi mal humorado compañero ¡que es seguro como debe de estar por mi tardanza!

_Buenos días kiba kun, disculpa mi tardanza.

Le digo mientras le hago una reverencia , solo logro oír cuando hace una especie de sonido que refleja hastió.

_hpmm, ya era hora Hinata ¿se te olvido como se pone Shino cuando lo hacen esperar?

Me mira como meditando .

_Lo siento es que me quede dormida, ¡supongo que fue el cansancio de ayer!

_Supongo, bueno vamos ya deberíamos estar en camino para escoltar al tipo que viene de la aldea de la nube .

_Si.

Le digo y nos ponemos en marcha, ayer luego de la extensa jornada de trabajo que tuvimos en la reconstrucción de algunas edificaciones para la aldea el equipo 8 o lo que fue el equipo 8, fuimos llamados por kakashi sensei o el Hokage kakashi para encomendarnos el recibimiento a las puerta de konoha de un colaborador de la aldea de la nube, poseedor de un jutso capaz de ayudarnos a sacar nuestras cosechas adelante lo mas pronto posible, ya que detrás del ataque fulminante de Pain y la guerra la aldea ha sufrido también de sequía y falta de alimento. Después de un rato caminando y oír los quejido de kiba de como su mama y su hermana le hacen la vida imposible divisamos a lo lejos en la entrada de konoha a Shino kun recostado de la columna de la entrada con la pierna doblada y sus manos metidas en su gran suéter hasta mas arriba de cuello que siempre lleva, mirando hacia afuera nos apresuramos a su encuentro.

_Shino kun, buenos días disculpa el retraso fue mi culpa

Le digo mientras le hago una reverencia el solo nos mira a través de sus gafas negras y dice:

_No se preocupen, al parecer el invitado no es puntual tampoco lleva 20 minutos de retraso.

_Que se cree este tipo, estamos ya lo suficiente cortos de tiempo en la aldea para cumplir con todo lo que tenemos que hacer para que este tipo nos haga perder el tiempo.

Dice kiba kun con la irritación en su voz.

_Tranquilízate kiba, esto es solo lo que haremos hoy recuerda que luego tendremos el día libre.

_Pues mas le vale que llegue.

Después de 20 minutos esperando finalmente Shino que subió a la parte alta de la entrada nos alerta.

_¡Viene alguien!

kiba kun y yo nos alertamos enseguida y tratamos de divisar al sujeto

_Hinata activa tu Byakugan y ve quien es.

Me dice kiba kun.

_Si.

Y es lo que hago, haciendo la pose característica de los Hyuga

_¡Byakugan!, es un poseedor de un gran chacra, pero no es maligno !

_Debe ser el.

Dice Shino kun, a medida que se va acercando puedo ver que trae con sigo una gran mochila y un sobre todo verde con capucha y un pañuelo que solo deja ver sus ojos, el sobre todo no esta atado a asi que puedo ver que esta todo vestido de negro, finalmente llega y se detiene a mas o menos un metro de nosotros.

_¿Quien eres? identificate.

Dice kiba al extraño frente a la mirada expectante de Shino kun que bajo de la parte alta para pararse a mi lado, y la mía

_...

No hay respuesta, y luego de un instante mas el sujeto se acerca mucho mas lentamente casi de forma amenazante y puedo percibir como los sentido de Shino y kiba kun incluso los mio se ponen alerta !

_¡No des un paso mas!

Dice kiba dando un gran salto hacia atrás y sacando un kunai, y por ende Shino y yo reaccionamos igual solo en el salto, pasan unos minutos donde lo observamos y el a nosotros luego parece relajarse y sube el brazo derecho lentamente ante nuestra atenta mirada para bajarse hasta el cuello el pañuelo que le cubre la mitad del rostro, con una sonrisa ladina dice

_¡Vaya es exactamente la reacción que esperaba de unos shinobis de konoha!

Y hace una reverencia para luego decir.

_Mucho gusto soy Riu Tamanaka habitante de la aldea de la nube , y...

Dice mientras mira a kiba directamente a los ojos al ver que aun no guarda el kunai y nuestras posees de pelea y enarca una ceja.

_¡INVITADO! del Hokage para prestar mi ayuda a la reconstrucción de konoha!

¡Continuara!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me encanta saber que piensan de la historia acepto criticas constructivas, gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer esta hermosa historia.


	2. ¡El invitado!

kiba lo mira con la confucion aun en su cara, y le dice aun con el kunay en la mano listo para atacar

_Es mala idea llegar de esa forma a una aldea donde nunca has estado , es un poco estupido de tu parte ¿no crees?

_Jumm.

dice con una sonrisa ladina y presumida relajandose totalmente ya con su rotro y su cabello al descubierto, es realmente ATRACTIVO el invitado, es alto sus ojos son grandes marrones casi como la miel y su mirada es profunda , su nariz perfilada y sus facciones varoniles me sorprendo a mi misma mirandolo de esa manera.

_Muy bien ya que acabaron las presentaciones, que les parece si vamos a la torre del hokage

Dice shino ya un poco irritado.

_Aun no

Dice Riu kun mirandome y tomando mi mano.

_¡Mucho gusto señorita!

Y me da un beso en el dorso de mi mano mientra la sostiene con tal delicadeza que parece que en cualquier momento fuera a partirce, lo miro impresionada y a la vez emocionada es la primera vez que un chico me trata con tal caballerosidad, siento arder mis mejillas y rápidamente aparto mi mano apenada por mi reacción, el aun con su mano en el aire me mira detalladamente y con ...descaro.

_Hum hum , basta de presentaciones o no llegaremos nunca

Dice kiba kun visiblemente mal humorado y se pone en marcha todos lo seguimos, el camino a la torre transcurrió en silencio, una vez habiendo dejado a RIU Kun con el Hokage siendo nuestro día libre y ademas viernes cada uno se dispuso a ir donde tenia que ir, mientras iba camino a casa con el pensamiento de meterme al jardín un rato cundo llegue a casa.

_HINATA!_

Al instante volteo es Ino que se acerca rapidamente agitando su mano para que la vea

_Ho, hola Ino-chan

_¿Hola?

Me dice con las manos en la cintura

_¡Hace siglos que no te veo !

_Es que estuve en edificaciones todo la semana, ya sabes lo agotador que es.

Le digo y ella enseguida relaja sus brazos y suaviza la mirada y me dice con una sonrisa.

_Es broma tontica, por supuesto que se lo agotador que es, es por eso que vengo a proponerte que te escapes con Sakura, Tente y conmigo a una una noche de chicas en el bar la parrilla ¿que dices?

Me dice mientras da saltitos emocionada tomándome del brazo, la miro sorprendida y divertida a la vez, Ino no cambia.

_No lo se Ino.

Digo vacilante de verdad estoy agotada.

_¡Vamos Hina! todos lo estamos, esto es un respiro seamos chicas solo por esta noche ¡no me desprecies!

me dice con un moin que enseguida me hace sonreír y le digo vencida...

_Esta bien, a que hora nos vemos?

Pega un grito de emoción y me abraza.

_Eres la mejor no te arrepentirás, a las 7 espero.

_Me dice mientras comienza a caminar y se despide agitando la mano.

_¡Nos vemos!

"jumm" suspiro vencida no me queda mas que resignarme, tal vez Ino tenga razón necesitamos seguir siendo chicas.

Bar la parrilla 7:30 de la noche, estamos ya sentadas en una de las mesas del bar desde hace un rato conversando de cosas triviales.

_ No se como Sai no se da cuenta es tan ...

_ ¿Insensible ?

Dice tente a lo que sakura y yo soltamos risas.

_ Jaja muy graciosa Tenten, el no es como crees, es muy lindo y excesivamente directo pero...

Dice con un gran suspiro.

_Me gusta tanto, no lo puedo evitar

_¡Eso hasta un ciego lo puede ver Ino!

Dice sakura

_Sabes lo que creo, que Sai esta esperando el momento adecuado para declararse, créeme Sai no es de los que se andan con rodeos dale un poco de tiempo.

Dice sakura mientras le dan un trago a su cóctel.

_Supongo.

dice Ino con un deje de resignación y luego como si a su mente le hubiese llegado un pensamiento como un relámpago dice:

_Ya escucharon las noticias llego hoy un invitado de la aldea de la nube, y por lo que escuche esta, ¡SUPER LINDO!

Enseguida ese comentario de Ino hace que me sonroje y me remueva en mi asiento tomando un trago de mi bebida.

_Si tienes razón Lee lo llevo al conjunto de departamentos donde vivirá el tiempo que este aquí, al parecer posee un jutsu impresionante que ayudara a los cultivos de Konoha a salir adelante rápidamente.

Añade Tenten.

_Eso espero por que la cosecha tarda demasiado en rendir frutos y cuando lo hace enseguida necesitamos mas

Agrega sakura revolviendo su bebida con la sombrilla, en ese instante la campanilla del bar suena anunciando la llegada de Shikamaru, Shouji , Kiba y... ¡Naruto kum!, todas volteamos curiosas para ver de quien se trataba a lo que sakura dice alegre.

_ Miren es Naruto, al fin se le ve la cara ¡Naruto!

Comienza a llamarlo agitando su mano desde la mesa, yo apenas siento que respiro , es el, esta aquí con sus cabellos dorados y sus hermosos ojos azules, alto con su radiante sonrisa es como si su presencia llenara el salón por completo, lo miro acercarse a la mesa y es como si caminara en cámara lenta... ¡Dios siento que lo estoy viendo por primera vez!

_ Hola chicas, ¿como están?

_Hola Naruto ¡guao como has cambiado y estas mas alto!

Dice Ino con su peculiar falta de decoro.

_jajajaja, ¡sera por el corte de cabello!

Dice pasándose la mano por este.

_¿Que has estado haciendo? estuviste ausente mucho tiempo.

Le pregunta sakura.

_Pues graduando-me de jounim (creo que así se escribe) al fin termine.

Dice con cara de cansancio.

_¡Si siento que me gradué otra vez!

Dice shikamaru con un suspiro y con las manos en sus bolsillos ,lo que causa risas en todos. _¡Hey!

Protesta Naruto.

_ Bueno chicas es obvio que están aquí al igual que nosotros para desestresarce, continúen.

Dice kiba y le hace una seña con la cabeza a los chicos para irse a su mesa que esta al lado de la nuestra.

_¡Claro que si!

Dice Ino dandole un largo trago a su bebida.

_¡Tranquila con el trago Ino pesas una tonelada para cargarte a tu casa!

A lo que Tenten y yo reímos.

_ ¡Para eso las tengo a ustedes las mejores amigas que alguien puede tener!

_¡Tienes razón eres afortunada!

Dice Sakura dándole un trago a su bebida.

_¡Todas la tenemos salud por eso!

Dice Tenten y todas subimos nuestras bebidas y brindamos, vuelve a sonar la campanilla del bar es Lee con RIU TAMANACA , Tente y yo que estábamos de frente hacia la puerta los vimos entrar _¡ GUAO! volteen chicas.

Dice Tenten picara a Sakura e Ino las que voltean sin ningún disimulo y lo miran de igual manera, ellos avanzan hacia nuestra mesa y Lee nos saluda.

_ ¡Hola chicas no sabia que nos habíamos puesto todos de acuerdo!

_ ¡Al parecer lo hicimos sin saberlo!

Dice Tente con su bebida en la mano.

_Ya veo, chicas les presento a Riu Tamaka de la aldea de la nube.

_ ¡Hola señoritas, no sabia que konoha era la sede de la belleza!

Ino y Sakura comienza reír con una risita infantil.

_ ¡Mucho gusto Riu kun!

Dice Tente sin dejar de mirarlo y el voltea la mirada hacia a mi y me guiñe un ojo

_¡Hola bella!

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

_ Hola.

Y Ino me mira impresionada y expectante al igual que las demás.

_Un momento ¿lo conoces?

_ ¡He!

Digo nerviosa y con los colores en mi cara.

_ ¡Claro esta bella dama y su equipo me recibieron cuando llegue!

_¡si se me paso decirles chicas!

Digo riendo nerviosa.

_¡Ha! se te paso.

¡Me dice Ino con esa mirada que ya se lo que viene!

_¡Hey! Lee es aquí en esta mesa.

Le dice Kiba a Lee desde su mesa.

_ ¡Ok chicas que disfruten de su noche vamos!

Le dice a Riu mientras le hace un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siga.

_¡Un placer conocerlas a todas preciosas que tengan una excelente velada!

Y hace una pequeña reverencia y se va dirigiéndome una mirada fugaz ¡con esa sonrisa que vendería hasta el producto mas in-comprable!

_¡Adiós!

Dicen las chicas risueñas y en coro y lo ven hasta que se sienta en la otra mesa.

_Muy bien ¿HINATA HYUGA que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Y todas voltean hacia a mi, no puede ser , pienso temiendo el interrogatorio que se me viene encima!

¡continuara!

¡Esta historia es 100 por ciento Naruhina lo juro!, dejen sus comentarios.


	3. ¡No quiero explicaciones!

Después de un extenso interrogatorio por parte de Ino y las demás y haberle aclarado a Ino como se me paso comentarle que ese día había conocido a "UN DIOS GRIEGO" como lo llamo Ino , pasamos una excelente noche entre risas y el bullicio de todas las personas que allí nos encontrábamos a veces las chicas bromeaban de mesa a mesa con los chicos, y a mi se me escapaban varias miradas para el, como siempre ni cuenta se dio que yo también estaba allí, Riu kun se marcho antes que todos estaba cansado por el viaje, pero aunque Ino nos dio un poco de lata al llevarla a su casa por su exceso de sake, por que insistía en ir al departamento de Sai para que le" escuchara lo que tenia que decirle " la pasamos muy bien.

Lunes 7 am , estamos todos reunidos en los comedores que instalamos en unos galpones es como el cuartel, donde asignan las tareas cada semana en la aldea, aunque todos los SENSEIS nos ayudan Shizune es la que nos dictan el itinerario previamente organizado en parte por el Hokage, nos sentamos en grupos en mesas que tienen letras asignadas para cada grupo.

_Buenos días , espero que el fin de semana les aya ayudado a recuperar las energías necesarias para comenzar otra semana de trabajo por nuestra aldea, muy bien antes de empezar quiero darle la bienvenida a dos personas que a partir de hoy se nos unen a esta ardua labor.

Dice y mira hacia la puerta por donde entran Naruto kun y Riu kun, no se hacen esperar la emoción de las fans de Naruto y por lo que me parece del nuevo integrante.

_Muy bien silencio, a Naruto Uzumaki ya lo conocen, no se nos había podido unir por compromisos varios, y Riu tamanaka de la aldea de la nube invitado y voluntario para nuestra causa un aplauso para ambos por favor.

_Dice shizune aplaudiendo también, no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo de no verlo ahora lo voy a ver todos los dias, miro como una tonta su sonrisa mientras conversa con algunos de los chicos.

_Muy bien.

Prosigue shizune

_Organizarnos he, grupo A esta semana trabajaran edificaciones.

_Se oyen suspiros de algunos de esa mesa ,edificaciones en realidad es agotador.

_ Grupo B, recolección en bosques y ríos ,grupo C hospital y grupo D sembradíos muy bien chicos.

Le dice mirando a Naruto kun y al invitado de la nube.

_Por tu excelente jutsu de clones de sombra iras a edificaciones Naruto seras de gran ayuda en esta área, Riu tu jutsu definitivamente nos va ser muy útil en sembradíos con el grupo D, ¡muy bien chicos manos a la obra!.

No puedo evitar sentir un deje de tristeza al ver que no estaré en el mismo grupo de Naruto kun, si tan solo hubiera llegado una semana antes estaríamos en el mismo grupo...que estoy pensando, aunque estuviera con el en el mismo grupo mi presencia para el seria irrelevante, ¡que tonta!

_¡Hola preciosa!

Por estar ensimismada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ya casi todos se habían levantado de la mesa y que Riu kum estaba enfrente de mi.

_¡Ho hola Riu kum!

Le digo nerviosa y mi tartamudees lo demuestra.

_¿Te importaría ser mi guía?

Lo miro confundida mientras me levanto.

_Ya que estamos en el mismo grupo, y con eso de que soy el nuevo...

Me dice rápidamente al ver la confucion en mi cara y me quedo meditándolo por un momento y llevándome un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja le respondo rápidamente.

_¡Claro no hay problema!

En un movimiento ágil corta la distancia entre los dos esta a cinco centímetros de mi mirándome a los ojos los cuales tengo abiertos como platos por su repentina cercanía y me dice casi en un susurro con su voz profunda.

_¡Gracias! llévame...

Me mira a los ojos, mi nariz, mis pómulos, mi boca mi cabello esta observando mis facciones sin ningún disimulo y yo aun no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, estoy en shock por su cercanía y el lo nota y con una sonrisa ladina da un paso hacia atrás y me hace una señal con la mano para que pase primero diciéndome.

_A los sembradíos llévame...

Al fin reacciono y casi corriendo le digo riendo nerviosamente tratando de disimular.

_¡Claro vamos!

Casi quiero correr mientras siento su presencia siguiéndome.

la mañana paso rápido RIU kun luce muy serio y concentrado cuando esta trabajando, como puede pasar de ser tan descarado a una persona tan seria de un momento a otro, la ayuda de Naruto kun y Riu kun han sido de gran ayuda para la aldea aunque no llevan ni una semana incorporados a las cuadrillas han logrado muchos avances.

Viernes 12 : 30 del medio día comedores del galpón.

_¡Estoy muerta! quiero darme un baño y dormir por lo menos 10 horas.

Dice Ino soban-doce el cuello luego me mira como si recordara algo de repente.

_Y cuéntanos Hina, como te va trabajando con el" DIOS GRIEGO"

Dice con una sonrisa picara mientras con el codo incita a Tente para que me torture con preguntas también, la miro con una cara de confucion mientras deje la cuchara a medio camino de mi boca.

_¿Te refieres a Riu kun?

_ Claro no hay otro "dios griego" por aquí.

_Pues bien es muy responsable con su trabajo.

Y Ino me mira incrédula

_"¡trabajo!" ¿nada mas?, vamos Hinata has hablado con el mas que todas, que te ha dicho cuéntanos algo mas.

_No, es solo que Riu kum es requerido en todo por su habilidad en la agricultura asi que a veces solo lo veo moverse de aquí para allá todo el día.

_Claro y supongo que sus fans lo buscan con cualquier excusa, hay es que se ha vuelto tan popular en poco tiempo.

Agrega Tenten sorprendida

_ Si ya lo creo.

Dice Ino viendo hacia la mesa en donde esta Naruto rodeado de fans.

_ Es la competencia de Naruto para ver quien tiene mas fans, ¿no creen?

Dice Ino con un carcajada divertida.

Volteo y lo veo reír y conversar con todas esas chicas, ¡apenas puedo creer que sea el mismo Naruto kun de hace algún tiempo atrás! y vienen recuerdos a mi mente de cuando lo anime por no sentirse seguro de poder competir con mi primo Neji...ahora solo irradia seguridad.

lunes 12 p.m entrando a los comedores para almorzar lo primero que veo es a Naruto kun rodeado de sus" fans" como les dice Ino a mi lado esta Riu kun entrando también.

_¡Riu kun almuerza con nosotras!

Le dicen varias chicas risueñas tomándolo del brazo.

_ Son muy amables chicas.

Les dices con su sonrisa de comercial

_¡Pero ya tengo con quien almorzar!...

Les dice mientras me toma de la mano.

_¡Pero son muy ambles que tengan buen provecho!

y me lleva a la barra para pedir nuestro almuerzo aun tomado de mi mano puedo escuchar la decepción de las chicas al ser rechazadas, lo miro con mis ojos como platos y ya en la barra me suelta la mano y me dice al oído:

_¡Gracias!

Y lo miro confusa y me responde como si entendiera mi confucion.

_Por aceptar almorzar conmigo preciosa...

Y me sonríe mostrándome sus blancos dientes.

_ ¡Claro! no hay de que!.

Le respondo un poco nerviosa y aun confundida por seguirlo en el juego, mientras nos sentamos en la mesa a cuatro puesto de Ino y Tenten que me miran como diciendo "lo sabia" con la quijada que les llega al piso y luego sonríen y me miran picara mente, pero la mirada de kiba kun que también estaba hay, ¡era de confucion e incrédulo!

El día transcurrió rápido las jornadas tan extensas de trabajo casi no nos permite socializar, cosa que agradezco por que no me quiero ni imaginar a donde han llegado los cotilleo de Ino con respecto a Riu kun ¡después de lo que paso en lo comedores!

Acostada en mi cama sintiendo la suavidad del colchón y la calidez de las sabanas bajo mi piel aunque estoy cansada no puedo evitar pensar en lo que paso en el comedor, e imaginar que había sido el, el que rechazo a esas chicas por mi...para almorzar conmigo, me remuevo incomoda en mi cama por pensar nuevamente como una niña ilusa otra vez... con un hondo suspiro miro el blanco techo de mi habitación y digo en voz baja para que solo yo pueda oírme tratando así de convencerme de lo que digo.

_¡No fue el!, ni lo sera nunca Hinata, no lo fue...

Martes 6 :45 am, saliendo de mi casa veo a Kiba recostado de una de las paredes y aunque me extraña verlo aquí tan temprano lo saludo con normalidad.

_¡Hola Kiba kun buenos días!

_¡Hola Hinata! ¿como estas?

_Bien.

Le respondo y lo veo mirarme pensativo.

_¿Pasa algo kiba kun?

Y me mira como si buscara las palabras correctas

_¿Hinata pasa algo entre tu y ese tal Riu Tamaka?

Lo miro incrédula por lo que me esta preguntando, a que viene esa pregunta de Kiba kun

_¿Que?

Le respondo como no queriendo saber lo que ya se.

Kiba cierra los ojos y suspira mientras se toca el puente de la nariz con el dedo indice y el pulgar y luego me mira.

_Mira Hinata no quiero que pienses que me quiero meter en tu vida, ¡pero ese tipo tiene fama de galán, rompe-corazones o lo que sea y no quiero que juegue contigo!

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento y luego bajo mi mirada tapando mis ojos con mi flequillo y levanto mi cara y mirándolo a los ojos y le digo:

_No te preocupes Kiba kun, entre Riu kun y yo solo hay una amistad.

Me mira serio por un momento y me dice:

_Discúlpame Hinata, pero no quiero que te lastimen o se aprovechen de ti...

Y lo miro perpleja, kiba solo esta reaccionando a lo que yo misma proyecte de mi, por mi inseguridad y mi ingenuidad, ¡tengo que demostrarle a el y a todos que ya no es así!, que yo también crecí madure y sobre todo aprendí la lección que no necesito a nadie que cuide de la pobre Hinata, le digo con decisión en mi mirada.

_¡No tienes por que preocuparte Kiba kun!, ya no tienes que cuidarme de todo y de todos, tenme un poco de fe.

Le digo con una sonrisa no quiero ofenderle tampoco, me mira como si no pudiera creer lo que oye

_¡Esta bien!, tienes razón ya no somos unos niños.

Me dice con una sonrisa ladina como meditando lo que le acabo de decir.

_¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!

Le digo y nos ponemos en marcha, ya es medio día y estamos en una amena charla mientras almorzamos extrañamente Naruto kun esta almorzando en nuestra mesa apenas y lo puedo creer, trato de concentrarme en mi plato para no verlo como una tonta como siempre, cuando Ino de la nada me pregunta dejándome sin habla.

_¿Hinata y riu kun donde esta por que no ha venido almorzar?

La miro con los ojos abiertos y sin poder creer lo fuera de lugar que esta su pregunta, kiba me mira con el ceño fruncido y con atención a mi respuesta, me remuevo incomoda en mi puesto carraspeando un poco.

_No lo se, creo que lo necesitaban en el hospital.

_¿Y que te hace pensar que Hinata tiene por que saber donde esta ese tipo Ino?

_¡Por que ellos trabajan juntos!

Le contesta Ino enarcando su perfecta ceja rubia a Kiba

_¡Todos trabajamos juntos!

_¡No sabia que había que pedirte permiso a ti para que Hinata se relacione con quien ella quiera KIba!

Le responde Ino con sarcasmo.

_No tiene que hacerlo, pero con ese fanfaron no.

_¿Y por que no ?

Le responde Ino ya visiblemente irritada, ya su discucion se estaba tornando incomoda y al dirigir mi mirada hacia Naruto kun el ya no estaba comiendo estaba prestando atención a cada palabra que decían Kiba y Ino.

_¡Por que no!

_¡Pues tu no decides a quien le puede hablar Hinata o no o con quien salir!

"¿Salir?" abrí mis ojos como platos, de que esta hablando Ino.

_¡Ya basta chicos!

Escucho decir a Tenten en un intento por pararlos

_ Hinata no saldría con ese tipo.

_ ¿Así por que tu lo dices? ¡ella puede salir con quien quiera!

No puede ser, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en ese instante, Naruto kun me miraba ¿incrédulo, por que me miraba así, es que están increíble que alguien se fije en mi?

_Para que Hinata salga con ese tipo tendría que gustarle y no le gusta.

_¡Y como sabes que no!

_¡A ti te gusta Riu tamanaka Hinata!

Soltó Naruto en medio de la discucion, lo que tuvo el efecto de callar a Ino y kiba que voltearon a verme también expectantes de mi respuesta, yo solo podía mirarlo con los ojos como platos ¿de verdad me pregunto eso aquí ? delante de todos, lo mire directamente a los ojos a su mirada azul que en ese momento sentía como si me traspasara, me levante de la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo.

_ Lo siento tengo que irme.

Y salí casi corriendo de allí, aunque el escándalo había sido solo en la mesa donde estábamos nosotros yo sentía como si todos los que estaban allí escucharon todo, la discucion de Ino y KIba y la "pregunta" de el, cuando salí del comedor pude escuchar los gritos de Ino llaman-dome, no quería detenerme sentía mi cara arder pero no de vergüenza si no de ¡rabia!

¡continuara!

¡Comenten y cuénteme que les parece la historia chau!


End file.
